


tune in (to my heart)

by wreckedshoes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Radio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jun and minghao are the best wingmen, meanie, minghao just really needs to chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: every 5pm Mingyu likes to tune into his favorite radio broadcast





	tune in (to my heart)

      “IT’S 5PM.”

Kim Mingyu shouts as he runs into the living room, waving his laptop around in the air with a bright smile that doesn’t leave his lips. He pushes Minghao aside to sit on the couch of their shared dorm room, ignoring his annoyed glare, and sets his laptop on his thighs. 

He scrolls through his usual radio site to click on his favorite broadcast and smiles as he is just on time for the broadcast to begin. Next to him, Minghao has rolled his eyes about seventeen times that he’s glimpsed a bit of his own brain (huh, a lot of dark stuff in there). But he settles down next to his best friend, knowing how happy he is when he’s listening to his favorite radio station.

The channel starts with the usual music, so soft and soothing that it relaxes both Mingyu’s puppy heart and Minghao’s dark soul. When the music ends, a small squeak escapes through Mingyu’s lips.

_ “Hello everyone, and welcome back to today’s Bag of Luck,”  _ the host begins speaking. His voice is so deep and husky yet so soft and sultry,  _ “I’m your host, Beanie, hope you all are staying cool and hydrated from today’s summer heat.” _

“I am~” Mingyu sing-song replies to the host and grabs his water bottle to gulp down as if to prove a point. He squeals and squirms in his spot, and doesn’t see the grossed expression from Minghao.  

_ “Let’s get started with today’s Bag of Luck quote, shall we?” _

“We shall~”

“Oh my god, can you shut up.”

_ “Today’s Bag of Luck is,”  _ the host pauses for a moment and Mingyu hears a soft smile from him,  _ “Take a time to rest today. Whether it be a minute or an hour, remember to take care of yourself well. Your body is your greatest friend. Take care of it and it’ll take care of you.” _

Mingyu giggles and thrashes his legs up and down in excitement. To anyone that’ll be quite adorable but seeing a six foot man that looks like he can step on you anytime, Minghao doesn’t agree. “Thank you, Beanie!” Mingyu squeals and once again, Minghao rolls his eyes.

_ “Now let’s tune in on our first Lucky Call of the day.”  _ There’s a pause and a male guest speaks up through their call, cheering as their call made it through to the broadcast. Beanie laughs every time a new caller screams in excitement.  _ “Welcome to Bag of Luck.”  _ Beanie greets softly.  _ “You sound so happy that your call came through.” _

The caller squeals and Mingyu could practically see the guest jumping.  _ “I’m so lucky today! I try everyday, finally, I got through!”  _

Beanie laughs again.  _ “Thank you so much for tuning in everyday.”  _ He says, his voice warming. _ “Please introduce yourself.” _

_ “My name is Choi Seungcheol! I’m a big fan of Bag of Luck!” _

_ “Thank you, Seungcheol. Would would you like to say for your Lucky Call?” _

_ “I want to direct this to my two close friends, Yoon Jeonghan and Hong Jisoo, right now it’s finals time and you two have been stressing so much lately. Even though I finished all my examines early, I’ll be supporting you two so stay strong!”  _

Beanie awes and hums at the encouraging statement.  _ “Thank you, Seungcheol-sshi. I’m sure your friends will gain a lot of strength from your message. Thank you for tuning in with us today.”  _ He says and after Seungcheol says his farewells, the call ends and is replaced by a soft music in the background. Beanie hums again. _ “That’s right, even though school is just starting for most people, some have still been in class and currently working with finals and exams. Hopefully everything goes well and you all do well.” _

“You should try calling.” Minghao suggests and Mingyu shoots him a look. 

“What?  _ No _ . I never get through. Besides, I’ll probably stutter through the whole thing.” Mingyu drifts off shyly towards the end of his sentence as he fumbles with his fingers. Just imagining having a conversation with Beanie gets his heart jumping. There is no way he’d control himself if his call ever went through.

_ “Now let’s start our Lucky Notes. Please text through your message as we play today’s Lucky Song, “The Manual” by Eddy Kim.” _

Beanie’s voice fades and a song replaces him. Minghao insists Mingyu to text something for Lucky Notes. If he can’t call, then might as well send a message to be read. However, Mingyu fumbles with his keyboard, typing and deleting his message over and over until the song ends and Minghao shakes his head at the failure sitting next to him.

_ “That was “The Manual” by Eddy Kim. One of my favorite songs to be honest. Sometimes we find someone we enjoy being around and after a while we realize we’re falling deeply in love with them. It’s a beautiful feeling, although,” _ Beanie lets out a soft laugh _ , “I don’t know much about that feeling.” _

Mingyu coos at the statement. “He’s so cute.” He says, his lips forming into a cute pout. “I love him so much.” 

“You don’t even know who he is.”

“I know, but I just enjoy listening to him, that’s all.” Mingyu replies. He had discovered the channel after accidentally several months ago. Initially with no interest, once Mingyu heard the deep and soft voice saying,  _ ‘Accidents can happen, but sometimes it’s not a bad thing’ _ . He had given the station a chance and soon he found himself tuning in everyday for Beanie.

_ “Let’s start with our Lucky Notes now. The first Lucky Note says, ‘it’s really hot today but I’m out here with my boyfriend and we’re enjoying ice cream and shopping together,’”  _ Beanie says with a laugh. _ “Yes, it is so hot today. Eating ice cream and shopping with your lover sounds like so much fun. Hopefully I can have ice cream after this too. Preferably vanilla flavored.” _

“I’ll buy you ice cream, Beanie!” Mingyu shouts and right next to Minghao’s ear, almost receiving a hit from the latter. 

_ “Lucky Note two says, ‘I have a problem: I have too many bookmarks to use and so little books to red. What should I do?’”  _ It’s a weird question, but Beanie loves weird so he starts laughing quite more heartily than before.  _ “Yes, that is a problem. I suggest you buy more books at the bookstore. Maybe I should go the bookstore later too. I’ve already read all my books and I seriously need new ones.”  _

There’s a snort from Minghao and Mingyu turns to his friend who’s fumbling with his nails. “Wouldn’t it be funny if he goes to the bookstore right down the street.” He says and it’s Mingyu’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“That’s too good to be true.”

The broadcast continues and Mingyu listens to all of it diligently, the smile on his lips never going away as he listens to Beanie’s voice. He believes Beanie’s voice has got to be the most beautiful voice he’s ever heard. It calms his heart and he just can’t get enough of it.

However, as time goes on, the end of the day’s Bag of Luck broadcast draws closer. Mingyu pouts and whines once he realizes that his favorite channel is ending for the day.

_ “Well our Luck has ran out today. That’s it for today’s Bag of Luck.”  _ Beanie’s says, smiling a little bit.  _ “Make sure you stay hydrated and take care of yourself well. Thank you everyone for tuning in and I will see you here again tomorrow.” _

The broadcast ends and silence fills the room. Mingyu whines at the lost of Beanie’s voice and unfortunately now he’s stuck with Minghao. “Don’t look at me like that.” Minghao hisses. “It’s not my fault your online boyfriend ended his broadcast.”

Mingyu gives back the same glare that doesn’t affect Minghao at all. “I always wonder Jun sees in you.” He hisses back and Minghao smirks. Mingyu never likes it when Minghao smirks.

“What? Jealous of our relationship? Not my fault you’re single.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too.” Minghao answers and stands up to leave for his date with Jun but not before he turns to look at Mingyu again. “Oh, don’t forget you still need to buy your textbook for economics. Prof is going to be super mad if you still don’t have one.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll go to the bookstore later.”

“No, you should go  _ now. _ ”

Mingyu sighs but he knows there’s no way he win an argument against Minghao so he follows him out of their dorm and part their separate ways once Mingyu arrives at the bookstore. It’s quite a big building with four floors and it’s always full with the students of their university.

“Economics, economics,” Mingyu searches through the shelves, pouting as he can’t find his required textbook. He walks around several times until he found himself in the empty part of the section with no one but him and another young student.

The other student is enjoying a vanilla ice cream cone as he’s eyeing a book at the very top shelf, though he fails to grab it even with on his tippy toes. Mingyu smiles quietly at how endearing he looked. “Do you need help?” Mingyu asks and once the other turns to him, Mingyu’s breath stops.

Beautiful, is all Mingyu could think of. He stares at the other student with wide eyes, in awe at his jet black hair that contrasts against his snowy skin. His eyes are quite like those of a fox, and his lips are rosy pink.

Mingyu realizes he’s seen this young man around campus a couple of times before. Each time always taking his breath away. He shakes his head. “Uh, I’ll help you get the book. Which one is it?” He asks and the other points to a large cookbook. Mingyu grabs it with easy, though being the clumsy kid he is, almost losing his balance from how large the book is. “Here you go.” He stares at the other who gladly accepts the book.

“Thank you.” His voice is deep and soft; it warms Mingyu’s heart. He watches as the stranger looks into his eyes and Mingyu’s heart does flips. “I’ll be going now. Thank you again.”

Mingyu blushes. “No problem.” He says and watches as the other leaves while enjoying his vanilla ice cream. 

 

“Hi, do you have a version of this textbook?”

“Oh sorry, it was just sold out. But don’t worry the next order will be coming in tomorrow.”

 

      When Mingyu enters the bookstore cafe the next day with his newly bought textbook, he sees the same student from yesterday, sipping on a coffee and flipping through pages of his cookbook from the day prior. He’s sitting at a table near the window and Mingyu stares in awe as the light is hitting his face perfectly at every angle. 

The cafe is full (it’s back to school season) and Mingyu finds that the only empty seat is at the boy’s table. He could go back to his dorm room, but then his freshly baked warm double chip chocolate cookie and his hot frappuccino would have gone cold, and at this time Jun is probably over and last time he came over without Mingyu’s presence, the latter had been unwarned and witness  _ many  _ things upon arriving home.

So he shyly trails over to the empty seat before anyone gets the chance to see it and asks the boy if he can sit there. The boy looks up from his cookbook, eyes the chair, and nods before looking down at his book again.

Mingyu sits across from him. At every wrinkle and crackle of the paper bag containing his cookie, he nervously hopes the boy sitting across him doesn’t get too irritated. So he slowly (and awkwardly) takes his cookie out the bag and quietly munches on it. With every munch he gets more self conscious if he’s chewing too loud or if other people can hear him.

His eyes turn to the boy in front of him, those foxy eyes continued to read through the cookbook. Mingyu’s stare trails down to the boy’s lips that are as rosy as cotton candy and he can’t help but wonder how such a person could be so beautiful.

“I’m sorry?” The boy says, his voice deep as usual and Mingyu blinks, just realizing he had just said that out loud. The boy blinks at him in confusion and Mingyu stutters and fidgets awkwardly before giving a nervous laugh.

“The weather,” Mingyu quickly says, “I said the weather is beautiful.” It’s really not. It’s cloudy and way too humid. 

The boy doesn’t answer, however, and goes back to reading his cookbook. After a long (and awkward) while passes, Mingyu sees the boy check the time on his phone, reading four-thirty pm, Mingyu remembers  _ Bag of Luck _ is about to start soon. He had almost forgotten it.

The boy goes back to reading and Mingyu doesn’t know if he should just leave or say goodbye to the stranger across from him so he settles with a quick “have a nice day” before dashing out the cafe (and almost forgetting his textbook).

When he arrives back to his dorm (thankfully Jun had just left and Minghao is just watching television but they’re still nasty) Mingyu settles on the floor with his laptop and turns on the broadcast. Minghao lowers the volume of the television and Mingyu silently thanks him. He watches the clock tick down until the he hears the words,  _ “Hello everyone, and welcome back to today’s Bag of Luck.” _

Mingyu squeals and Minghao thinks twice if he should turn the volume back up. 

_ “I’m your host, Beanie, and even though it’s a gloomy day out, hopefully you still made your day delightful.” _

Mingyu smiles. He did have a delightful day. 

_ “Today’s Bag of Luck quote is to challenge yourself to something new. Everyday is a learning day. Everyone is capable of doing many things and the best way is to be brave and challenge yourself.”  _ Mingyu hears Beanie’s soft smile.  _ “Recently I challenged myself to something new. Cooking. I figured I can’t live off of ramen for the rest of my life. It’s either learning how to cook or finding a lover with amazing chef skills.” _

Mingyu squeals again.  _ He  _ has amazing chef skills. And he wouldn’t mind cooking for Beanie for the rest of his life. He thinks and suddenly remembers the boy with the cookbook from the coffee shop. He wonders what kind of dish the boy had been through to make and his thoughts fall deeper as he remembers who majestic the boy look under the light. 

_ “Let’s look at some of our Lucky Notes. Our first note is from DinoBoy00: Beanie, what kind of food are you learning to cook?” _ Beanie laughs and Mingyu’s heart does jumps.  _ “Well for starters maybe not burn scramble eggs every morning.” _

“HE’S SO CUTE!” Mingyu shouts and dodges a hit from Minghao. 

_ “I want to try baking too. Maybe bake some hot chocolate double chip cookies.” _

Mingyu gasps. “I had that today!” He squeals to Minghao. “We’re  _ so  _ destined to be together.” He says as the taste of the cookie still lingers on his lips ever since he left the bookstore cafe. He wonders if the other boy he met also listens to  _ Bag of Luck _ . 

 

       Mingyu meets the boy again in the university halls on his way to class. Judging from his presence, he figures the boy also attends the school and he doesn’t know why he feels so giddy about that. 

“I’m Mingyu. I’m a second year and I major in economics.”

The boy blinks at him, as if he’s trying to figuring out if Mingyu is speaking directly to him. “Wonwoo.” He introduces himself. “Third year. English literature.” 

The two hit off their friendship right away and Mingyu learns that Wonwoo is the quiet type. He doesn’t talk much but at the same time he doesn’t mind Mingyu rambling his puppy mouth for long periods of time. And it doesn’t take long until Mingyu’s heart constantly feels warm whenever he witnesses one of Wonwoo’s rare smiles.

 

_ “Hello everyone, and welcome back to today’s Bag of Luck. I’m your host, Beanie, and hopefully you enjoyed the day with someone you love being around. _

_ Today’s Bag of Luck quote is to take a moment and have fun. Be with someone who makes you feel the happiest. Treasure the warm feeling in your heart when you’re going them and just enjoy being in each other’s presence.” _

 

       Turns out Jun and Wonwoo go way back since high school. Mingyu is disappointed that jun has never introduced Wonwoo to him but “Hey, you never asked me so how should I know?” Jun has a point.

They start to hang out more often and Wonwoo joins Mingyu on days when the latter is dragged out by Jun and Minghao. Mingyu tries not to see it as a double date but when he sees Wonwoo laughing so hard he’s resting his head on the taller’s shoulder, he can’t stop the feeling in his chest.

Sometimes he tries to think he doesn’t see the light in Wonwoo’s eyes when they’re glued to the cookbook, or how his nose crinkles when he smiles, or how he throws his head back whenever he laughs too hard. 

This isn’t healthy, Mingyu knows. But at the same time he enjoys Wonwoo being in his presence so much.

_ “Hello everyone, and welcome back to today’s Bag of Luck. I’m your host, Beanie, and hopefully you had a great day. _

_ Our first Lucky Note is from DivaBoo: ‘if you were on a first date, where would you want to go?,’ I’d want to go to an amusement park or a carnival. I’ve always love those as a kid and it’s been awhile since I last went to one.” _

 

       A few days pass and there’s a festival down the block. Mingyu nervously texts Wonwoo (after millions of typing and deleting the message) if the latter would like to check out the festival later.

“It’s a date.”

“It’s not a date, Minghao.”

There’s several game booths at the festival and Mingyu watches as Jun plays at the water gun booth and wins a stuffed panda for Minghao. Wonwoo is next to him, eating a fried oreo and silently blessing at how delicious the treat tastes. And somewhere in between the time of Jun throwing up some bad streetfood, Minghao rubbing the back of his boyfriend, and Wonwoo recording the whole thing, Mingyu drifts back to the water gun booth to win Wonwoo a stuffed kitten.

He fails, however (the kid next to him is too good, how gun games are kids playing these days?) and Wonwoo finds him, eating a vanilla ice cream and hums at the prizes. “Let me play.” Wonwoo says and Mingyu scoffs.

“You? Play? Please, let the pros like me handle this.”

“You just lost three games to a five year old.” Wonwoo says and bumps Mingyu off the seat before passing the money to the cashier to play. Mingyu huffs and throws in another dollar. He’s determined to beat Wonwoo and win him the stuffed kitty.

Fast forward; Mingyu loses, Wonwoo wins, Mingyu wins a stuffed puppy.

“How are you that good?”

“You’re just bad.”

As the festival goes on, Mingyu tends not to think too much about how Wonwoo’s thin fingers are brushing against his own from time to time, nor does he think about how Wonwoo rests his head on his shoulder when he’s feeling a little light headed from the heat.

“Just stay still for a tiny bit.” Wonwoo whispers loud enough for Mingyu to hear as if the latter would even think twice about moving Wonwoo away. After while he lifts his head up and Mingyu tries not to whimper at the lost of warmth. “What time is it?”

“Four-thirty.” Mingyu answers immediately and Wonwoo hums.

“I have to head to work soon.”

 

       The next time they hang out, Wonwoo invites Jihoon and Soonyoung. Mingyu wonders how small the world is because he’s met Soonyoung in the dance department and he met Jihoon once after accidentally bumping into him and running away from him waving his guitar angrily in the air.

Along with Jun and Minghao, the six of them go to the movies (is this a triple date?) and Minghao pushes Mingyu to sit next to Wonwoo. The two share a box of popcorn and Mingyu would nervously dip his hand in, scared he’d get the same timing with Wonwoo that their hands would meet.

Fortunately (but also unfortunately) their hands never met and Mingyu’s busy fidgeting in his seat. He’s never been a fan of horror movies but it seems that Wonwoo loves them.

It’s at a scream of a murder that Mingyu flinches in his seat and feels a warm hand on his own. He looks over at Wonwoo, who’s calm as normal, and Mingyu feels the gentle squeeze on his hand as if it’s Wonwoo way of comforting him.

Mingyu’s heart races but at the same time he feels calm at the touch and he smiles to himself before shifting Wonwoo’s hand into his own and lacing their fingers together. Wonwoo responds to that by placing the box of popcorn onto Mingyu’s lap and leaning his head on his shoulder.

Mingyu isn’t scared during the second part of the movie.

Okay, maybe just a little bit.

 

_ “Hello everyone, and welcome back to today’s Bag of Luck. I’m your host, Beanie, and today is a great day to watch a movie. Movies are loved by everyone. It’s a stress reliever and sometimes even can impact people’s hearts deeply. _

_ Our Lucky Note today is by SunshineDk: ‘What is your favorite movie?’ I love any kinds of horror movies. It gives me rush watching scary movies, I love it.” _

 

      The next week, Mingyu and Wonwoo fight. Well mostly Mingyu screaming words and arguing nonsense at the top of lungs and Wonwoo quietly listens to him. It’s not like the fight came out of nowhere. Lately, Mingyu realized that Wonwoo has been avoiding him in all senses.

The texts from Wonwoo that would have last past midnight no longer go past ten. And the hangouts they would have on weekends are replaced with nothing but excuses about work. There aren’t more moments of Wonwoo’s hands brushing against his own or resting his head on his shoulder. He’s become strangely distant and Mingyu doesn’t like it.

There are times Mingyu doesn’t know what goes on in Wonwoo’s mind. He’s always  _ so quiet. _ He gets unbearable sometimes, being so reserved and without an inch of emotion. He hates how he’s the only one putting so much into their friendship, how he’s always the first to text and make plans, how he’s the only one having feelings with the other.

But what Mingyu hates most of all is seeing Wonwoo’s fallen face when he had yelled at the older. Wonwoo looked so crushed,  _ like a kicked kitten, _ that Mingyu feels like he doesn’t have the right to apologize to him. 

So when Wonwoo leaves out of Mingyu’s apartment with silent tears, Mingyu gets a disapproving nod from Minghao and he tries to escape from Jihoon’s wrath for hurting his best friend.

That night the broadcast  _ Bag Of Luck  _ didn’t air but is replaced by the live baseball broadcast. 

 

“ _ Hello everyone, and welcome back to today’s Bag of Luck. I’m your host, Beanie, and I’m glad we’re back after yesterday’s baseball broadcast. Was everyone listening to it? Hopefully your favorite team won. _

_ Today’s Bag of Luck quote is to find a time today and take a breath. Sometimes things can go very fast and it gets difficult to handle. Maybe you’re thinking too much about something or someone and it’s stressing you out. There are moments when things get rough and confusing. So take time for yourself to handle everything.” _

 

       Wonwoo doesn’t contact him at all even after all the messages Mingyu has sent him. It’s been days since he’s last seen the older and it’s stressing Mingyu out. Even Minghao had taken the time to sit down with his best friend to talk about his problem.

“You like him.” Minghao says as he if he’s Mingyu’s physical heart. “I’m not an idiot. I’ve seen the way you look at him and frankly, when you’re not looking at him, he’s looking at you.” He sees Mingyu’s pout and sighs before patting his head like a child. “Talk to him. You both need it.”

Mingyu sniffles. Sometimes Minghao can be such a great friend. 

“Also I ate the last cookie.”

Okay, sometimes.

 

       Mingyu snuggles into his blankets the next day as he tunes into  _ Bag of Luck _ . The familiar opening music plays and he smiles softly when he hears Beanie’s voice. “ _ Hello everyone, and welcome back to today’s Bag of Luck. I’m your host, Beanie, and hopefully you all are having a great day. _

_ Today’s Bag of Luck is to figure out your heart. Humans get attached to others very easily without knowing. When you’re with someone you enjoy being around, you tend to only see them in your eyes, and you’re constantly thinking about them. But there are times when you can get scared. If maybe you’re just too into your feelings and you can’t control them. You’re scared that if you tell them the truth it can result in a bad ending. So take your time to figure out your heart. _

_ Our first Lucky Note is from HCVernon: ‘I have someone I like, should I just be brave and confess?’”  _ Beanie pauses.  _ “Love is a powerful feeling. Once you have put your thoughts into it and finally figure out what to do, be brave and confess. It is scary, yes, but it’s better than keeping everything to yourself.” _

Mingyu has a strange feeling in his chest as he listens carefully and he finds himself typing in the message chat.

_ “Our second Lucky Note is from,” _ Beanie pauses, much longer than usual and his breath slightly shakes,  _ “Gyu097: I like this person but I made them upset the other day and I feel really bad. I really like this person a lot and I don’t want to ruin what I have with them. What should I do?’”  _ Beanie smiles. “ _ If you feel like you’re the happiest person in the world when you’re with the person, if your whole lights up when they smile, when they’re the only person in your eyes then you should go on and confess because nothing in the world can make you as happy as that one person.”  _ He hears Beanie smile.  _ “I’ll be cheering you on. Be brave for those like me who are too afraid.” _

Mingyu takes a breath and finally decides to rush out bed and run down to the door to put on his shoes, ignoring Minghao confused yet relieved look. It’s five-thirty pm and Wonwoo is probably at work, thankfully he had received the address to his workplace from Jun (after promising him to give two days a week for alone time with Minghao).

 

“Diamond Street, Mansae Radio Station, thirteenth floor, room seventeen.” Jun says and hands Mingyu a card that reads ‘special pass’ before smiling. “You’ll need it.”

 

      Mingyu quickly exits the elevator and searches for room seventeen. It’s currently six pm and he’s out of breath from all the running. He looks at all the room numbers and after he passes sixteen, he sees room seventeen right in front of him.

“Nice work today.” A female voice says as the door opens and Mingyu watches as Wonwoo walks out with a blank expression. The two make eye contact and for the first time in forever Mingyu is speechless.

_ Room 17: Bag of Luck _

He stares at Wonwoo who is sharing the same wide eyes look and Mingyu walks to him, out of breath, and pulls him right into a hug. He holds him close and it feels like Wonwoo is a perfect fit in his arms, like he belongs there. 

Nervous arms go around Mingyu’s torso and Wonwoo hugs the taller back, his face buried in his neck. “You tuned in, didn’t you.” Wonwoo whispers against Mingyu’s chest and the latter nods, holding Wonwoo tighter.

“I always have.” Mingyu replies as he shifts to stare into Wonwoo’s foxy eyes. They lace their fingers together and Mingyu feels a different kind warmth between them, the one that feels like it should’ve been there earlier, yet it feels like it’s always been like this. He smiles at Wonwoo. “Welcome back to today’s Bag of Luck. I’m your host, Meanie, and today’s Bag of Luck quote is,” Wonwoo smiles, “be with the person who makes you the happiest. Jeon Wonwoo, I like you. More than a friend. You make me super happy and I really want to be with you.”

Wonwoo smiles as they slowly close the gap between them little by little. “And today’s Lucky Note is, I really like you too, Mingyu. I was just scared to ruin our friendship so I started to distance myself from you and I’m so sorry.”

Neither of them know who leans in first but soon their lips connect and Mingyu has his hands on Wonwoo’s hips and the older has his arms on Mingyu’s arm and it just feels right.

 

       “One double chocolate chip cookie and one vanilla ice cream in a cup to go please.” Mingyu says the employee who diligently jots down his order before going over to make it. He looks over at Minghao and Jun who are also patiently waiting for their orders. “Hopefully the ice cream doesn’t melt when I get there.”

Jun chuckles. “If it were anyone else, he’s probably be mad. But you’re Mingyu, so he’d probably be fine with it.” He says and grabs his and Minghao’s coffees when their orders arrive.

“I still can’t believe you never told me Wonwoo was Beanie all along. You know how much dedication I gave to Beanie?” Mingyu says for the hundredth time this past two months and Jun playfully rolls his eyes.

“In my defense, I never knew you listened to  _ Bag of Luck _ , and besides, you never asked.” Jun replies and Minghao nods next to him. He’s to blame too. Mainly because he’s Jun’s boyfriend and he must have known all of this.

“Whatever,” Minghao says. “Just go before your ice cream melts. Or before I eat it.” He says and Mingyu makes a run for it.

It’s four-thirty pm when Mingyu arrives on the thirteenth floor of the radio station. He politely enters  _ Room 17: Bag of Luck  _ and sees Wonwoo in the recording room reading over his script and getting all the equipment ready.

Jihoon (who is apparently the chief engineer of the station) holds down a button and says into the microphone for Wonwoo, “Yo, your boyfriend is here.” and releases the button when sees Wonwoo’s face lighting up upon seeing Mingyu.

“Hey,” Mingyu calls softly when Wonwoo approaches him and he leans down to quickly peck Wonwoo’s lips before dangling the bag of ice cream in front of him. “Got you a little snack before you start.” He says and his heart flutters seeing Wonwoo’s nose crinkle and listening to his soft laugh. 

“Vanilla ice cream.” Wonwoo says when he pulls the treat out of the bag. “My favorite.” He pulls Mingyu down for a kiss, smiling against each other’s lips (and dismissing Jihoon’s disgusted grunt). 

They sit down on the couch in the back and Mingyu watches contently at Wonwoo enjoying his ice cream. “So what’s the plan for today?” Mingyu asks, the smile not ever leaving his face.

“Well,” Wonwoo scoops out a spoon of ice cream and feeds Mingyu, “first I have  _ Bag of Luck _ . And then we can go to the bookstore later because I finished all my new ones already, and then we can go to the cafe because I know you’d want another cookie, and we can chill after that.”

Mingyu chuckles. “Sounds like a plan.”

“It’s a great plan.” Wonwoo smiles.

“Ugh, you two are gross.” Jihoon interrupts (and Mingyu wants to comment about how Jihoon acts the same with Soonyoung but he does want to live to see tomorrow so he keeps quiet). “Wonwoo you’re up in five.”

“Alright.” Wonwoo finishes up his ice cream and pecks Mingyu’s lips before heading back to his host seat. “I’ll come back during break.” He says but Mingyu only smiles. He’s fine waiting for Wonwoo to finish his broadcast because for the past two months instead of tuning in on his laptop, he’d get to hear the live version of, 

“Hello everyone, and welcome back to today’s Bag of Luck. I’m your host, Beanie, and I hope today you’re enjoying your day with your loved ones as much as I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> please leave lots of comments :)


End file.
